Butterfly Dreams
by Ajangel0
Summary: I don't Own Iy or the xmen. Kagome had a secret that no one knew about. She never knew what she was. She was different every person that she had come in contact with.
1. Chapter 1

A young girl of thirteen was running from a group of teens. She was racing through the streets of Tokyo trying to get away, but nothing seemed to be going her way. A few days she was like anyone else but something changed all that. It was like it happened over night. She woke up to see a beautiful pair of golden butterfly wings. Her once raven black hair is now lavender, her eyes turned from a soft brown to golden brown. Everything else about her was the same color. She was now running through the streets of Tokyo trying to find the best way to jump up and take flight but had a hard time finding it.

"Get back here freak," A boy behind her called.

The girl turned around trying to find the best place to take off so she could find her way home. She turned a corner and noticed a small clearing were she was able to fly from her assailants. Turning around the girl saw them nearing her. She dodged a rock as came toward her head. The girl spun around and brought her hands in front of her. All of a sudden to two bushes of roses and ivy vines created a wall between her and her assailants. She had no way of thinking how that happened all she knew was she had to get away from them. She flew away into the sky.

"Mom." A young girl called into what seemed like an empty house.

"In the kitchen," Her mother called out.

The young girl, Kagome, walked into the kitchen to see her mother at the sink washing dishes, "How have you been." Kagome asked while grabbing a towel to help her mother with the dishes.

"A letter came for you a couple days ago,"

"Who, is it from?"

"I don't know dear," Kagome's mom looked up at her. Ever since that day three years ago Kagome was never the same. Her daughter was afraid she was going to hurt someone so she trained her newfound gifts day and night. Kagome perfected her gift and gain control until a few weeks ago when she was forced to use her powers against a group of kids that were attacking Souta.

Kagome looked like any other girl at first sight. If you would see what she looked like when she is training to use her gifts she let her human look change and turn into her true form. It was a form that her mother knew nothing about or what her daughter was. Kagome thought that it was mainly from her father. But that would remain a mystery because her father was dead and the rest of his family.

Kagome opened the letter on the table where her mother left all her letters when she was gone. On the front the address read Bayville New York, "Mom, do we have any relatives in Bayville?"

"No, Dear," Just as Kagome was about to open the letter InuYasha came into the house, "Hi, InuYasha."

"Kagome, what's keeping you so long?" InuYasha walked up to Kagome and peered over her shoulder, "You said you would only be a few minutes."

InuYasha was Kagome's best friend. He had long silvery white hair and two silvery white dog-ears on the top of his head. His eyes were the most beautiful gold that she had ever seen. Kagome couldn't believe that he was still standing next to her after everything that has happened in the past two years. They had traveled together throughout the Feudal Era of Japan. They traveled with four others Sango who was a demon slayer, Miroku a monk, Kirara Sango's faithful companion, and Shippo a fox child.

"Calm down InuYasha I was just looking at my mail," Kagome said as she read the scribbles on the piece of paper:

_Dear Kagome,_

_I have been trying to get a hold of you a while. You have seemed to elude my censers but I finally found your name and address. Please contact me as soon as you get this letter._

Professor Xavier 

Kagome looked dumfounded, "InuYasha, it will be a few more minutes."

"We don't have time for this," InuYasha turned to Kagome, "we have to Naraku!"

"It will only be a few minutes," Kagome said looking into InuYasha golden eyes, "Anyway why do you care whether or not I go back with you. It's not like you need me anymore you have the jewel."

Those words hit InuYasha like a ton of bricks. He didn't like the sound of not needed her. The true was he needed her, even if she didn't need him. He loved her and wanted her at his side forever, "Kagome, get your stuff and lets go!" He was now getting more impatient by the minute.

"I just need to make a phone call," Kagome looked pleadingly at InuYasha, "I need to find out what I am." Kagome's hand shot to her mouth the moment she realized what she said. She couldn't believe that she let the words slip out of her mouth. He's going to see her as a freak if he saw her in her true form. It was a form that no one had an explanation about.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN …

Before InuYasha could finish his sentence Kagome was on the phone over seas, "Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, Professor Xavier here." A voice spoke over the phone.

"Hi this is Higurashi Kagome," Kagome looked over at InuYasha who was now standing impatiently standing next to her, "I am calling in regards to your letter."

"Oh yes, Kagome," The Professor's voice was calm and collective, "I have been waiting for your call. You have given me quite I run around several times."

"What do you mean giving you the run around?"

"I have been tracking you several times but could never get a lock on you until recently."

Kagome started to let her human look disappear and her butterfly appearance come over her. InuYasha surprised reached over and started to tug on one of her silver and gold monarch wings. Her lavender hair reached down to her waist. Her golden brown eyes held confusion as she listened to what the professor was saying, "How were you able to track me down? The only people who know about me are my family. Not even my closest friends know." Suddenly a sharp pain shot through her wing, "Ouch! InuYasha, that's my wing you are pulling on! SIT BOY! Sorry Professor," Kagome watched as InuYasha hit the floor.

"Ka Go Me, What was that for," InuYasha yelled at the top of his voice.

"Quite alright," The professor said in a confused voice, "I will feel much better talking to you about this in person."

"That would be fine with me. But I don't know about my friend. His kind of tied up right now."

"What does that have anything to do with anything?"

"You'll see."

The spell finally wore off and InuYasha ran over to Kagome who looked emotionlessly at him. She had hoped he learned his lesson not to pull on her wings, "What was that for?" InuYasha asked for a second time.

"InuYasha, I am on the phone go to the and s-i-t on the couch." Kagome had her hand over the phone this time; "I will be in there in a minute now calm down."

"I will be there tomorrow evening to talk this over with you."

"Alright and I will let mom know and bring someone who can speak Japanese. It will be better if this could be explained in my first language." With a few parting words Kagome put the phone down and turned to her mother, "They will be here to explain everything tomorrow. I hope InuYasha would understand."

"I am sure he will my dear"

Kagome looked up at her mother while she leaned down on the counter, "I hope so."

Kagome went over the fridge and took out two cans of soda and went into the living room. She sat down next to InuYasha on the couch, "Sorry about sitting you earlier. I just have bad memories of people pulling on my wings and it hurt. Kind of like you and your ears," She said as she handed InuYasha his drink.

"Why do you have wings anyway?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know," Kagome looked into InuYasha's eyes, "They were just there one morning when I woke up. The same thing with my hair and eyes." Kagome started to cry as she told him when she found out, "I was able to get away by created a barrier of vines in front of the group of kids. Six month's after that I was home schooled. I looked for a way to where I could conceal the way I looked. I finally realized I could do it myself. All I had to do was the nature of my looks."

"Why didn't you tell me? We're kinda the same both not really belonging to ether world."

"I don't know. I guess I was scared of what you or the others would think. I mean look at me I look like a human butterfly."

"I can see that," InuYasha just looked ahead, "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Then why didn't you tell me you were not normal?" InuYasha was trying to hide his pain, "I would have understood."

"InuYasha, I told you I was scared." Kagome stood up and walked over to the picture window that looked over both the sacred tree and the well house. She knew that this would happen sooner or later. It seemed too soon for comfort, "I am human not demon. I don't know what that makes me." Kagome took a sip of her soda and looked over at InuYasha, "I will be staying here for a couple more days. They will be coming here. I may be able to get some questions answered. You can stay here if you'd like. I don't think mom would mind."

InuYasha looked at Kagome. He wanted to stay with her she looked so lost. "Fine I will stay here with only for one night." InuYasha was now standing next to her.

Kagome was taken aback by his comment, "Thanks InuYasha," She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Feh Wench, what was that for?" InuYasha peeled her off of him and looked at her. She still looked but she had a new sparkle in her eyes. Her eyes captured his for a long moment they stood looking into each other's eyes. Their faces slowly moved closer to each other. Their lips touched each other's. The kiss drawer deeper and more passionate as the kiss progressed. InuYasha's arms snaked around her waist pulling Kagome closer deepening the kiss. InuYasha pulled away from the kiss coming up for air. He looked at her. That kiss was so different from when he kissed Kikyo. Her kiss was cold and unforgiving even when she was alive. The kiss he had just shared was warm and inviting.

"Mom, How long have you been standing there?" Kagome exclaimed she and InuYasha blushed at realizing they had been caught in a kiss.

"Long enough to see you too kiss," Her mom smiled at Kagome and InuYasha, "I always knew you two were meant for each other."

"What do you mean for each other," InuYasha was trying to hide his blush from Kagome's mother, "Like I wanna be with her."

Steam came from Kagome's, "Sit boy!" Stomped up stairs to get away from InuYasha who had just met the floor a second time that day. "How dare he say that," Kagome brought her hand up to her lips, '_who am I kidding his still in love with Kikyo_.' Kagome looked out at the window, which gave a good view of the sacred tree. '_Maybe he doesn't like what I look like._' Tears fought their way to the surface. It felt like her heart just broke into millions of pieces. Ever since she was thirteen she had tried to keep her gifts and looks a secret. She had always felt as if she lost the whole world and never gained it back. She had transferred schools in order to keep her gifts a secret. '_How could I be so stupid?_' "I guess I made a mistake even to think that he cared. I thought that he would understand more then anyone else. I was wrong." Kagome let her tears flow.

"Kagome,"

Kagome spun around to see InuYasha standing behind her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't sense him near by, "How long were there?"

"Does it matter?" InuYasha walked up to Kagome and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Shivers went down her spine with the sudden touch of his lips. She could just feel the love in that simple little kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Xavier hung up the phone with Kagome. He reached over and pushed the intercom, "Yes, Professor," African accented voice came across.

"Ororo, please come to my office. Bring Beast and Logan with you,"

Five minutes later an African American with long white hair wearing a green sundress walked into the office followed by Hank and Logan. Hank looked like a blue half man half gorilla with blue hair and wearing glasses, a pair light brown slacks and a button up t-shirt. The second person had blue spiked hair and a gruff outlook. He was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Hey, Chuck," Logan looked at the professor as took his spot by the door of his office, "What did you want to talk to us about."

"I have finally been in contact with Kagome Higurashi." The professor looked over the small group that was assembled before him. He moved out of from behind his desk mahogany desk revealing a yellow hovering wheel chair. His blue eyes and baldhead glistened from the florescent lighting.

"Took you long enough," Logan (wolverine) looked away from the professor, "You want me there to translate for you."

"Yes, She has asked for that," The professor said, "She feels it would be better if someone was there to translate. She didn't want to do it herself. I did a scan on Cerebros reading of the girl. She is very powerful with more power then all of us put together. I fear that if we do not get to her first the brotherhood would try to get her."

"If this true then we will need to get to her first." Hank said thoughtfully, "Were you able to get anything from her mind professor?"

"This girl, what makes her so powerful," Ororo wondered.

The foursome stood in the office looking at each other for a minute, "When do leave?" Logan's gruff voice broke into the silence.

"As soon as possible,"

Professor X turned towards the door as it opened to reveal a young girl about sixteen with spiky hair and brown eyes and light brown hair. She wore a pair of yellow-rimed glasses; a yellow jacket blue t-shirt and blue jean cut offs, "Sorry didn't know you were having a meeting."

"Come on in Jubilee," Professor waved the young girl in, "What is it you wanted?"

"Nothing really," the young girl began to fidget. Jubilee looked the group over and noticed they all going to take off somewhere soon, "Where are you guys this time?"

"Would you like to join us?" The professor rarely went on recruiting trips, but this one was long waiting. He usually left that up to the men, this time was different. The Professor was curious of how the girl was able to evade his censors for so long.

"Would I," Jubilee jumped up and ran to Professor X and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He was like a father to the all of the X-men. No matter where they came from or life they lead he was their father. He was also a man of virtue and honor. His mission was to find a peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. He did not realize that he was heading to the one person who was good at keeping her whole group together and living in harmony. He was about to meet Kagome Higurashi the most powerful miko alive and the holder of the most power jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. She would not come alone but come with her friends, "When are we leaving?"

"We leave tomorrow." The professor looked over the small group of friends. Every one of the people in the group had suffered hardships of different kinds.

The next day Jubilee got up earlier then usual. She was so excited she was actually going to get out of the mansion and met other mutants like herself. It was the first time she went on a recruiting trip. She wondered what the girl was like. Was she nice? What are powers like? All Jubilee knew about this girl was that she was around her age and her name. That didn't stop Jubilee from wondering if she will make a good friend.

"Jubilee, are you ready," Jubilee looked at Ororo who was now standing in the doorway.

"You bet," She smiled as she grabbed her bag. The night before Professor X had told her to pack a few things in case they stayed longer then they thought they would. Ororo or Storm was waiting going along with Logan (wolverine) and Beast (Hank McCoy). Storm had the power over the elements. She could on any storm that is needed at the time. Logan was strong, could hear things coming from miles away, he could also smell an intruder. He also a product of an experiment that gave him a metal skeleton and claws of metal that looked like three small swords could come from his hands and slice anything in the process. Beast was strong and blue. He looked like a big blue gorilla with a heart of gold. Hank was also an accomplished chemist.

Jubilee grabbed a few more things then her bag. She ran past Ororo and toward the area where the X-jet was located. The jet loomed over her with its sleek black lines and a big blue X on the side. The hanger was deep underground so not to raise any suspicions back when Mutants were just thought of as something that came out a comic book. Now everyone knew about mutants and hated the ground they walked on. The Xmen taught her how to enjoy life with her powers. They also taught her how to control her power by controlling her emotions.

Jubilee made her way into the jet and sat down in the seat closest to the pilot. She had always wanted to learn to how to fly the X jet. Everyone thought that she wasn't ready to learn. She enjoyed the way the jet guided through the air with ease. She looked around at the people who were already in the jet. Logan was at the controls Ororo had just entered the jet while Beast was the copilot.

Jubilee watched as the jet made its way out of the cot pit and lifted up into the air. She watched as the mansion grew smaller and smaller. Jubilee loved the way the ground looked so high above from the plane. To add to her love of flying she was going to a country she had never been to before. She was going to meet another mutant in Tokyo Japan. No matter how many times she had been in the air the look was always different. Not one sight was the same the second time around. There was always the same.

"Professor," Jubilee looked over at the professor who was sitting across from her, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Sunset Shrine," He answered calmly.

"We are going to a shrine, cool." Jubilee's eyes sparkled with the idea of something knew to think of, "I wonder what she's like."

"She was very polite over the phone." The professor said.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Does anyone know what Kagome's Shrine is called? This story is mainly about Jubilee, Kagome, and InuYasha.

Oh by the way I don't own ether InuYasha or the Xmen.

Ta Ta for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"InuYasha," Kagome looked over at the white haired inu hanyou, "Will you go get Shippo for me. Please." Kagome flashed him the puppy eyes at him.

"Why would you want the fox here," InuYasha asked gruffly. He didn't like the idea of bringing Shippo to Kagome's time. He would consonantly be sat because of that damn fox. But then again Kagome would be happy to have him with her. She was his soul caregiver and his second mom. Shippo had lost his parents to the thunder brothers.

"Because, I have the feeling that I may not be seeing him for awhile if you don't." Kagome reached up and gave InuYasha a small kiss on the lips. He brought his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She pulled away and looked into his beautiful golden eyes, "Plus you know he will have a hard time getting along without me." The words she spoke hit InuYasha deep in his heart. He didn't know what it would be like not to have Kagome with him. He just told her how he felt only to not to see for a while.

"Fine," InuYasha started towards the door. He turned around, "Don't you leave before I get back, wench." He hated the idea of her leaving him. They still had Naraku to destroy. He needed her at his side.

InuYasha walked out of the house and jumped into the well. He was engulfed in a bluish silver light that brought him back to his time. When the light died down he saw a blue sky above him. A familiar scent invaded his senses. It was a scent that brought joy to his heart. A scent that was covered with the joy and need to love but this time the scent didn't do any of that. It was different. InuYasha couldn't put his thoughts together. He jumped out of the well to see Kikyo near the sacred tree running her hand across the area where InuYasha was once was pinned. He watched her standing there. She used to take his breath away every time he saw her. Now he only looked upon her as a sister or friend. Kagome was the one who held his heart.

He couldn't understand what it was about, this thing called love. He had always believed that love was always changing. It never stayed the same. Did he always love Kikyo as a sister and not a lover? He had always thought that he loved her as a lover and a sister. Now written in his heart was one name. It was a name that would be there forever. Her name was always hidden from his eyes. Or was he too proud to see it? He didn't understand did he see the real truth behind the thought.

InuYasha walked up to Kikyo who had now turned toward him, "I see you have returned from the time in the future."

"Why are you here Kikyo,"

"To talk to you of course."

"About what?" InuYasha was now getting impatient. He didn't want Kagome go anywhere without him, "Get on with it already."

"I came to tell you good bye." InuYasha watched her as she spoke, "My reincarnate must have her soul back before she dies. She has great power. Her power must be harnessed to destroy Naraku."

"I will be the one to destroy Naraku," InuYasha walked away from the woman who he once thought was his lover. His heart always belonged to Kagome.

"InuYasha," InuYasha turned to see Kikyo being lifted up by her soul collectors, "Remember you are mine. Not that whore, Kagome."

InuYasha roared with anger, "SHE IS NOT A WHORE. YOU ARE FOR SAYING SHE IS ONE." By the time his finished she was gone. He headed toward the mumbling about Kikyo and how angry she got him. Kagome not a whore, she is more than any one would think she is.

Once InuYasha reached the village he saw his target playing with Kirara. InuYasha walked up to the runt of a fox and grabbed him by the tail, "InuYasha, let me down." The fox squirmed in his at the end of his tail.

"Runt," InuYasha huffed, "You are coming with me."

"I don't want to," Shippo put his arms in front of his chest.

InuYasha lifted him to his face. "You will if you want to be with Kagome."

Shippo wiggled out of InuYasha's grip and ran towards the well, "What are you waiting for, I want to see Kagome."

InuYasha took off after Shippo. Wouldn't he be surprised when he sees Kagome's new look. A butterfly makes a great fashion statement especially for a little kitsune. InuYasha wouldn't admit it but he loved that runt of a kid. He had always thought of him as a son rather then a little brat that always followed them around. Shippo the fox demon child had long reddish brown hair that was tied back in a high ponytail by a blue ribbon. He specialized in transformations and fox magic.

InuYasha looked up in time to see Shippo waiting for him next to the old well. He still couldn't understand why Kagome wanted the fox to be at the shrine with them. Unless she was going to leave for a while and wanted to take Shippo with her if she could. Shippo would miss her more then the others would. Not as much as InuYasha would miss her. He would make a point with after a nice heated fight that is.

"Come on, InuYasha, hurry up I want to see Kagome," Shippo was now standing on the rim of the well.

InuYasha was beginning to get worried that he might fall in, "Oi, Shippo get off the ledge until I get there."

Shippo didn't listen he just stayed where he was. InuYasha was getting angry the little demon wasn't listening to him. Stupid fox maybe I should let him fall in. Kagome wouldn't like that too much. InuYasha reached the well and grabbed Shippo by the tail again, "I know you heard me. I told you to get off the ledge of the well." InuYasha gave him a big bump on the head for not listening to him. He jumped into the well still holding Shippo by the tail.

When InuYasha got out of the well house he put Shippo down and started walking toward the shrine house. He sniffed the air and noticed different scents.

I hope you liked this chapter.

I don't own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was sitting on the couch talking with the group that arrived not long after InuYasha left to get Shippo. Five people had arrived three men and two women. One of the men was bald and rode around in a hover chair. Another one was tall kind of gruff looking. The third looked a big gorilla demon. Which was pretty rare in Japan. He also seemed too intelligent for being one of the lower class demons. One of the women looked to be about her age. The second was taller with white hair and dark skin and she spoke with an ascent. Kagome took a chance to look at their auras. They were all warriors, which was noting new to Kagome she owed her life to warriors. One she was in love with.

The bald guy introduced all of the people in his group. The tall spiky haired dude was Logan, the white haired woman was Ororo Monroe, the big blue demon was Hank McCoy, and the teenager was Jubilee, "We are what are called mutants."

"That makes sense," Kagome looked over at the blue guy. She looked at the puzzled faces in front of her. Kagome let out a small chuckle, "Your blue friend resembles a blue gorilla demon. Only thing is he speaks and seems to be very intelligent. Only upper class demons can speak and have different forms. Lower class demons are dumb and have no intelligent-" Suddenly a big reddish blur jumped into Kagome's lap. The blur changed into a small little creature no bigger then a house cat, expect Buyo that is he's too fat, "Hey Shippo I see InuYasha brought you here in one piece." Kagome smiled down at the young creature in her lap who was now snuggling into her lap.

"Kagome, I missed you so much." Shippo looked up into Kagome's eyes. He now felt very safe and happy with Kagome near. He always felt lost when Kagome wasn't around.

"It's only been a few days Shippo," Kagome turned to her guest to introduce them, "Shippo these are my guest. Guys this is my favorite little guy Shippo. He's a fox demon."

"Stupid InuYasha had to hit on the head again," Shippo turned around and sat on Kagome's lap facing the others in the room.

"What did you do this time," Kagome looked down at Shippo. He could never lie to her she would know it.

"I was leaning to far over the rim of the well."

"We will talk about this later. Souta, will you take Shippo up to your room and show him the video games?"

"Sure, Sis," Souta got up from his chair and grabbed Shippo's hand.

"Are you all warriors," Kagome looked curiously at the odd group in front of her. She had come up with that a while ago. Kagome wondered if she read their auras.

"Yeah, their warriors, Kagome." Kagome turned toward the hallway and saw InuYasha standing against the wall looking smug.

"InuYasha, how long have you been standing there?"

InuYasha shrugged and walked over to Kagome. Sat crossed legged on the floor with his sword leaning across his chest. His back was leaning against the couch. Kagome looked fondly at him, "This is my boyfriend InuYasha."

InuYasha shot Kagome a look that told her, "What in the seven hills are you talking about?' Kagome giggled. She just loved the confused look that InuYasha gave her.

"Uh um, Could we get to business now," The Professor said.

"Sorry," Kagome looked down at her hands, "I asked InuYasha to get Shippo for me a few hours ago."

"That is fine, as we said before we are Mutants. To answer your question from before we are warriors."

Kagome smiled, "That's good."

"I have a few question for you." The professor looked into Kagome's soft brown eyes. To his amazement they changed color before his eyes. They were now a soft golden brown. He took in her whole form and noticed that she was definitely a different person. Kagome now looked completely different from earlier. Her butterfly wings, "That is why I had a hard time getting a lock on you."

"Yes that is probably why you couldn't get a lock on me." Kagome looked at him. She knew what was coming next.

"What kind of powers do you have besides flying?" The Professor X asked.

Kagome sighed, "I will show you instead of telling you. Ah, Hank, could you grab the plant that is on the table next to you. Thank you." Kagome trained her mutant energy on the plant and caused the plant to grow larger.

InuYasha who was sitting on the floor looked at the amazed. He had never seen her do that before. He smiled inwardly remembering what Kikyo told him about her. That was one power they could use against Naraku. He had those vine-like spears coming out of his body. This could be useful. It was his Kagome that could do it. He looked around the room and noticed that the people there didn't seem surprised but impressed.

"We are wondering if you like to come with to the states and train with us," Professor X said while watching Kagome.

Kagome felt a tug in her brain. She shoot a look at the professor would was watching her, "You can't win me like that Professor." She said through her and closing the link mind catching him off guard.

"Hmm, Interesting," The Professor turned toward, "I see you have some mind control as well."

Kagome looked at him. He was just testing her, "Kagome is a miko with many powers. The power over the mind is just one of those powers." InuYasha's statement took Kagome by surprise. He has been watching learning on how to use her miko powers, "She has many more powers where that came from. Kikyo never had powers like that." InuYasha put that in for Kagome more then them. He knew of her power and saw many differences in the two. She couldn't possibly be her reincarnation. Things just weren't adding up.

"May I ask what a priestess is?" Hank looked from Kagome and her young white haired friend.

Kagome was about to speak when she heard; "Kagome!" and reddish ball of fur came jumping into her arms.

Kagome looked down to see Shippo shaking in her lap. Souta came running down the stairs after him, "Shippo what's wrong?"

"Their in his game thingy."

"Who is in Souta's game?"

"The Thunder Brothers."

"Shippo they can't come after you anymore. Their dead remember."

"Yeah," He brought his claws up to his face and sniffed, "I miss them."

"I know Shippo. Souta well you take Shippo outside and play a game of hide and seek or something." Kagome looked over at Souta.

Souta picked up Shippo out of Kagome's lap and went outside. Kagome watched as the two boys left and sighed, "I am sorry about that."

"Damn kid can't even go one day without getting scared," InuYasha sat looking straight ahead. Kagome hit him in the back of the head, "What did you do that for, wench!"

"InuYasha, his parents were killed in front of him. That's enough to make any kid scared!"

"Stupid wench," InuYasha got up and started walking out of the house, "Where is that runt anyway?"

Kagome smiled to herself, "We are a curious group. Sorry about that," She took a deep breath, "A priestess is a person with great spiritual power. She must learn to harness her emotions in order to use them."

"It seems that mikos are powerful mutants," Hank thought out loud.

"Mikos powers are not mutant. They are spiritual. Every miko has a special. Mine happens to be purification.

"Curious indeed." Hank turn toward his companions it was now time to discuss the reason for them being there, "I think I will start to tell you our reason for being with here. We are as well as you are mutants. We are on what we call a recruiting mission where we go to find other mutants ask them to join us at our school for training."

Kagome looked at the group in front of her, "I will have to talk to InuYasha. I need time to think about it."

"We understand your reasoning Kagome," The professor said as he turned towards his companions, "The indentation is also open your two friends as well. We will return this weekend."

Ororo looked over at the group and then at Kagome, "We have asked Jubilee if she would like to stay here in Tokyo at one of the hotels nearby to help make up your mind."

"Miss, Monroe, I don't that would the right idea for a teenager to stay at a hotel alone," Kagome's mom put in, "She can stay in the guest room during the time."

"As you wish," Professor X said as Jubilee got up and went outside to get her bags.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought I would give you guys a bit about this story. When Kagome was only thirteen she received her Mutant powers.

She was not aware that she was also a miko. One of the reasons why Kagome was to escape from Cerebros was because she learned how to change into her human form and not be recognized as a mutant. In her normal form her mutant powers are dormant.

Two hours later, Kagome and Jubilee were now sitting the guest room getting to know each other. Jubilee told Kagome of all her adventures with the Xmen and Kagome did the same thing with InuYasha and Shippo. They were getting along very well until InuYasha decided to interrupt them. Hanyou seemed to be very annoyed that he wasn't getting as much attention as Jubilee was.

"Wench, where have you been I have been looking for you all over?" InuYasha half asked and half yelled. He didn't anyone to think he was worried about her.

Kagome stood up and stared at him, "I have been in here the whole time. You haven't tried looking for me." Her hands were on her hips all the while she spoke, "So if you don't mind Jubilee was just telling about the Xmen and mutants. I would like to know more."

"Feh, wench you take too long," InuYasha was so close to her that their noses were almost touching, "I could die of old age."

"Oh poor InuYasha can't live without his toy,"

Just then Shippo came running into the room. He knew where to find them when he heard the yelling. He jumped on the bed and sat next to Jubilee who was now looking perplexed, "Do they always do this?" She asked Shippo.

Shippo looked over at the new girl, "Ya, all the time." Shippo sat there placing his hands on his head all the while shaking his head. "When will they ever grow up?"

"I know," Jubilee was watching them go for another round until she heard the famous word and InuYasha went face down into the hunter green carpet, "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Whenever Kagome says sit when InuYasha is around he bit the dust." Shippo explained, "It's pretty funny if you ask me."

Kagome finally noticed that Shippo was now in the room, "Hey Shippo I see you are getting acquainted with Jubilee," Kagome gave Shippo a big smile, "Did you have fun with Souta today,"

"Ya" Shippo stood up and made a flying leap into Kagome's arms.

"Oh InuYasha what do you think about going to the Unite States for while. For training," Kagome looked at the brooding hanyou who was sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, Kagome," InuYasha looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I didn't say I will be going," Kagome got down on the floor to look InuYasha in the eyes, "I said we. As in you, Shippo, and I."

"No we need to get rid of Naraku," InuYasha still had his arms across his chest, "Or have forgotten that yet?"

"Well last time I checked Naraku was still in hiding. You gave him pretty bad wound. He probably would be out of the of commission for a while."

"I think it's a good idea," Shippo looked over at the hanyou.

Kagome looked over at Jubilee who was watching the threesome curiously and winked, "How about we spar. Whoever gets trapped first wins. If you win we will return to the feudal era. If I win we go to the United States. No weapons only powers."

"Feh," InuYasha said getting up, "I'm going to win though."

"Whatever you say," Kagome said as she followed InuYasha outside the room, "You coming, Jubilee?"

"I won't miss it."

"Good could watch Shippo while InuYasha and are sparring. He will be wanting to jump in all the time." Kagome asked.

"Sure we won't want Shippo to mess up playtime," Jubilee smirked, "Now would we."

A few minutes later the Kagome and InuYasha were in the back yard of the shrine. Kagome had turned into her mutant form and handed Shippo over to Jubilee. She walked out into the yard across from InuYasha. She smiled at her handsome opponent. Without one word InuYasha came rushing toward her at full speed. Kagome stood her ground and calculated the time it took InuYasha to attack. Then right before he was pounce on her she jumped out of the way and landed gracefully in back of him. Kagome brought her hands in front of her causing vines to rise in front of InuYasha. InuYasha used his claws to slash away at the vines that separated. Kagome smiled as she watched InuYasha cut the last vine into pieces. The sparring went on for at least an hour until Inuyasha got caught trapped in the vines. He was now pinned to the sacred tree without the hope of getting out as long as Kagome wanted to keep him there.

"I win," Kagome walked up to InuYasha and gave him a peck on the lips, "We are going to the United States. Jubilee you can call the Professor Xavier and let him know. It's in the hallway. Next thing on the list is SHOPPING!"

InuYasha saw Kagome walking away from him while he was still pinned to the tree, "Kagome, get me out of this NOW!"

"Maybe I don't want to." Kagome looked at the trapped InuYasha. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "Maybe I like you like this."

"Let me go." InuYasha yelled he was getting annoyed now but Kagome just stood there and started to walk away from him, "LET ME GO NOW!"

Kagome was almost to the door when she snapped her fingers and the vines binding Inuyasha separated and fell to the ground. Once InuYasha was released he ran after Kagome and a tackled her. He turned her around so her back was on the ground and she was facing the very annoyed hanyou on top of him. Kagome struggled underneath InuYasha. He lowered his face into a soft and passionate kiss. He rolled off of her and helped her up with a smirk on his face. Kagome was glad that Jubilee already took Shippo into the house before she was pounced on.

"Come on we need to get you and Shippo some clothes to wear while we are there." Kagome looked at InuYasha, "You can't go dressed in your kimono."


	6. Chapter 6

Jubilee, Kagome, and Shippo were waiting for InuYasha to pick out some modern day clothes. It had already been two hours and InuYasha has yet to find a piece of clothing. They fought with him all the way to the mall and into the store. Kagome looked at her watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. She thought she would give InuYasha the benefit of the doubt and let him choose his own clothes, "Okay, that's it his going to get some clothes that I pick out for him. InuYasha is taking too long and we still have to go to the children's clothing store to get Shippo some clothes as well."

"Why don't you go pick out some clothes for InuYasha while I take Shippo somewhere to run around for a bit." Jubilee suggested.

"That'll be great." Kagome turned to Jubilee, "Stay near by so you don't get lost. This is a big mall."

Jubilee picked the little boy up into her arms and carried him out of the store. She surveyed the area looking for a place to sit and watch Shippo. She wanted to make sure Shippo wouldn't get hurt if anyone came near by. Jubilee was curious why Kagome referred to the child as a fox demon and not a mutant child, a seemly odd mutant child. Most mutants receive their powers during adolescents. Shippo was running around in the small area where Jubilee told him to stay in.

"Jubilee watch," Shippo ran and did a swift high kick, "I saw Kouga do that to InuYasha a lot," He giggled, "It was so funny."

"Why would you say that was funny," Jubilee watched the little who now looked like a regular human child, "I have seen many people get hurt for those kinds of moves.

Shippo turned to Jubilee as if she was crazy, "That's just it where I come from you have to fight to survive. Kagome always said it was 'Survival of the fittest,'" Shippo's eyes started to water, "I was too weak to save my parents. Now they're dead. I have to become stronger so I don't loose my foster mom, Kagome."

"Oh, Shippo," Jubilee walked over and picked up the small boy as he started to cry, "You don't have to be strong here," She rocked the little boy in her arms gently soothing his aching heart. The little in her arms started to calm down as Jubilee held him. 'What kind of place did he come from?' She wondered if it was a safe place for the little boy to live. Kagome seemed to love the boy. She and InuYasha seemed to possess wise eyes that only those who have been through hard ships.

"Jubilee,"

"Yes, Shippo."

"Can you be my big sister? I always wanted one."

Jubilee chuckled, "Sure, Shippo."

Kagome watched as Jubilee picked up the fox kit and walked out of the store. Then she went to look for InuYasha. That man couldn't pick out an outfit if his life depended on it. Kagome walked around the store for fifteen minutes while looking for InuYasha. She found a couple of clothes that she thought InuYasha might like. She found two pairs of semi baggy pants; they were blue and black jeans in color. Turning towards the shirts she found some nice t-shirts that would show a little off but not too much. When Kagome finally found InuYasha he had found some of the same types of clothes that she had chosen for him.

"Hey InuYasha," She reached him without a seconds notice, "You have good taste in clothes. I found some pants just like those." Kagome took the pants out of his hands and looked at them. They were very similar in size and shape only one was red and the other was blue, a shade lighter then the one she had picked out, "Are you ready to try them on?"

"Why would I try them on?" InuYasha looked at Kagome, "It'll take too long and I am hungry."

"We have to make sure you can wear them," Kagome looked up at InuYasha with a smile that could melt the ice of any harden heart, "For Inu." She asked sweetly.

"Feh, Fine," InuYasha turned around to try the clothes on, "You me."

"Will ramen do?"

Kagome waited as InuYasha tried on the outfits. He had seven outfits in all, they all fit will and looked great on him. Kagome was surprised that he smiled at the clothes he picked out. He liked them all they weren't too binding. They were perfect and comfort able.

"Now we need to pick out some pairs of shoes."

Kagome and InuYasha walked to the shoe section. Kagome went directly to the sandals. She thought they would be more comfortable to InuYasha rather then enclosed shoes. She would pick out a pair of enclosed shoes incase he needed a pair of something. Sandals would be his main wear.

Kagome and InuYasha walked out of the store in time to see Shippo doing a handstand for Jubilee. Kagome clapped as soon as he got back up on his feet. When he realized who clapped he ran over and jumped into Kagome's arms. Kagome looked down at Shippo, "Did you have fun with Jubilee, Shippo."

"Yeah," Shippo was jumping up and down.

Kagome smiled, "So whose hungry?"

"I am," Shippo raised his hands and jumping up and down, "Guess what!"

"What," Kagome looked at her young fox friend.

"Jubilee said she would be my aunt."

"I am glad for you Shippo." Kagome smiled, "That's go get something to eat."

The group turned around and started to walk to the food court when they noticed a group of nasty looking teenagers were attacking a small kid. The kid looked to be about the age of thirteen with short black hair and pail silver skin. Kagome studied the boy. She noticed the boy was human but his aura, though showed fear, a little altered. That meant he was a mutant. That was the likely reason he was being attacked. Kagome looked over at her companions and noticed them watching.

"We should do something." Kagome said.

"Ya, let's go"

"Feh, why brother those kids will just for him again."

"Come on let's go I hit seeing this."

Kagome, Jubilee, and Shippo ran over to aid the boy in need. Kagome used an energy blasts to throw the boys off guard. The blast was too weak to hurt them just knock them off their feet. One of the boys jumped from the floor and charged at Kagome who was about to give him a high kick when InuYasha stepped in and punched him in the face knocking him out. The third one came after InuYasha. Jubilee blasted him into unconsciousness before he could reach InuYasha. Finally the teens were defeated and the boy was safe.

Kagome walked over to the boy, "Hi I am Kagome, this is Jubilee, InuYasha, and Shippo. What is your name?"

"Raidon Midori," The teenager said as he looked down at the floor. The boy seemed to be very shy.

"Where are your parents Raidon," Jubilee turned a gentle smile on the silver boy.

"I don't know." The boy was still looking down at the floor, "They kicked me out because I am a freak."

"Well, Raidon, you are a special person with special gifts." Jubilee explained, "All of us here have special gifts. Kagome turns into a human butterfly. Shippo is a human fox. InuYasha is a dog boy. I-," (couldn't resist)

"Watch it wench," InuYasha yelled at Jubilee's words.

Jubilee ignored him and continued, "I can do this." Jubilee let a blast of fireworks come out of her hands and up to the ceiling where they dissolved before they destroyed the ceiling.

The boy looked amazed, "I can shoot lighting out of my hands see." The thirteen year old stepped away from the group and let go of his said power.

"That's awesome Raidon," Kagome said.

"There is a place for people like us," Jubilee told the boy, "The school teaches us how to control our power and use them to help others. Would you like to come with us?"

The boy nodded shyly, "Then it's settled," Kagome took Shippo's hand, "let's go eat."


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry that I could not upload any chapters lately. I lost the internet for awhile. I will be getting another chapter up as soon as possible. I am working on a chapter for butterfly dreams right now.


End file.
